The Chakra Elementals: Next Generation
by Tsubaki800
Summary: The adventure continues, but the dangers have increased. Join Sisca, Kizuato,Bradford, Ryno and Jean-Luke as they take on their roll as the Chakra Elementals and Sensei's, or rather babysitter's. Read the first Story, Jump in Naruto's Time, before this one, please. Adventure/ Humor, and maybe a tad Romance. No official Pairings yet. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone I decided not to keep you waiting and just write a sequel. Just read the first story, Jump in Naruto's Time, BEFORE you read this one. If you already have, good for you, you have my permission to read this story. So without further ado…**

Chapter 1

Author's POV

It had been five years since the night of the Kyuubi's attack. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, were the two people that had miraculously survived the attack. Eveyone kept saying that death was in their favour that night. However, they knew that was not true.

On the night of the attack, Minato made the chilling decision to seal half of the Nine-Tails inside himself, and the other inside his own son, Naruto Uzumaki, using the Reaper Death Seal. That jutsu ultimatly results in the caster's death, which meant that neither he nor Kushina would survive the ordeal.

However, five young teenagers, by the names of Sisca, Kizuato, Bradford, Ryno and Jean-Luke, came to their aid. These five children were the reincarnations of the Chakra Elementals, a group that predated the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and who were able to control the five elements, Water, Lightning, Earth, Fire and Air. Using their powers, they saved Minato and Kushina from certain death, but that wasn't the only thing that was to come their way.

The legend of the Chakra Elementals states that the decendants of the first Elementals, born every twentieth year, would have to be trained in the art of the Elemental Jutsus, in order to keep the bloodline flowing. And it was Sisca who discovered that she and her friends would have to train Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, the newest decendants of Haruto Uzumaki, Hitomi Hyuuga, Kaito Uchiha, Kenta Inuzuka and Kouhei Nara, the first Chakra Elementals.

Minato and Kushina had come to terms with them, agreeing that the childern would start training with them after they became Genin. After that, they returned to their world, leaving with Minato an Ishindenshin pendant, which would allow him to call them, if necessarry.

In order to keep their secrect, Minato and Kushina swore to secrecy as to what had actually happened that night. The only person they could confide with on this matter, was the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had recognised one of the Elementals, Kizauto, as the son of the man that had once saved his life. He, too, swore to secrecy, knowing how delicate the matter was.

Now, Naruto and his friends are healthy five year olds with loving parents. However, not all is well in the Shinobi world…

Minato POV

This is not where I want to be right now. I would much rather be spending time with my carefree son, but matters have taken a turn for the worst. Standing infront of me in my office, are the parents of Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, as well as my wife Kushina, about to discuss the matter that has been eating at our nerves for weeks.

"As you all know, there have been atleast five assassination attempts on each of our children." The words fall out of my dry mouth, though I would rather they stay in my mouth. "And we are here to discuss the idea of getting ANBU Black Ops to look after them." Yoshina, Shikamaru's mother, steps forward.

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" she asks. "I know this is serious, but won't this action cause the children to panic? They don't even know how serious the situation is right now."

"I know what you mean Yoshina, and I feel the same way." States Kushina who is standing next to me. "But it's either this or the fear of not being able to be there for them." I address Hiashi and Fugaku.

"I know that you already have shinobi looking after Hinata, Hiashi, and how you feel about ANBU around Sasuke, Fugaku, but this may be the only thing we can do to insure their safety." No it isn't, and I know why.

The assassination targets were confirmed to be Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru. And there is no apparent reason as to why they would be targeted, according to the others, but Kushina and I know better.

It's obvious that someone has discovered their identity as the Elementals decendants, something that they themselves don't know about yet, and something that we haven't told their parents yet either. Lord Third knows, but agreed not to reveal that just yet. The only people that can actually protect them would be Sisca and the others, though doing so now would just…

An ANBU Black Ops interupts my thoughts as he runs into the office.

"Sir, I'm afraid something has occurred." He says. I can see that everyone in the room is tense, and the reason is obvious.

"Yes?" I ask, concerned on what news he is bringing.

"I'm afraid that the children, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru have been kidnapped, sir." This is the exact thing we have been fearing to happen, everyone in the room is shocked. Now it seems I have to do it. I slowly stand, thank the ANBU, and ask him to leave. There is silence after he left, but it's broken by Shikaku.

"Well, aren't you going to do something? Like, send out Shinobi to find them?" he asks, trying to keep calm. I know that they won't like my answer.

"Not from the Leaf, no." Everyone, except Kushina, stares at me in shock. She knows what I want to do. Calmly walking over to the door, she leaves to fetch what I need.

"What do you mean, not of the Leaf? Who are you going to send then?" asks Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. Here comes the moment I have been dreading, telling them that the children are able to control the Elements.

"On the night of the Kyuubi's attack, five years ago, Kushina and I died." I start, shocking the others. "If it hadn't been for five teenagers, we wouldn't be here." I can see that they don't know what to make of this new information. Tsume, Kiba's mother, is the first to recover.

"And what is so special about these teenagers?" she asks. Here it comes.

"They were the reincarnations of the Chakra Elementals." At the name, Hiromi, Hinata's mother, stares at me.

"Chakra Elementals? I thought they were just a myth." She says, and I nod.

"As did I, but I was wrong. They are very much real, but what shocked me more was the fact that the kids would have to train with them." This seems to confuse them.

"What do you mean?" asks Hiashi.

"They told me that the decendants of the first Chakra Elementals, born every twentieth year, had to learn the Elemental Jutsus from the reincarnations. The year the children were born was the twentieth year." I state, though they still don't understand.

"And?" Tsume asks impatiently.

"The first Chakra Elementals, were Haruto Uzumaki, Hitomi Hyuuga, Kenta Inuzuka, Kaito Uchiha and Kouhei Nara." I let this sink in, knowing that they now know what had happened that night.

"So…that's why the children have been targeted?" Asks Yoshina, and I nod. At that moment Kushina steps in the room, with a small box in her hands.

"Here it is, Minato." She says, handing the box to me.

"Here is what?" asks Fugaku. I open the box and take out the purple lightning bolt shaped pendant. It glows slightly in the light. I turn to the others.

"Before they left, Kizuato, the Lightning Elemental, gave me this, telling me to call them if we ever needed help." I explain, but this seems to confuse them even more.

"How?" Mikoto asks.

I look at the pendant, close my palm around it and close my eyes, trying to remember exactly what they looked like. After a few minutes, I hear an odd sound and open my eyes to see that a portal has opened, much to the shock of the others. Then, a woman and four men in their mid twenties come out of the portal, landing in front of us. If it weren't for their clothing, I wouldn't have recognised them.

"You called?" asks a much older Sisca, smiling at me.

**Ok, so after Wednesday, holidays are finally here! I'll have all the time in the world to update my story, and make a few new ones too.**

**Till next time, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was stressing over my rapport card. The good thing is I passed so now I can rest easy, that means more chapters for you guys.**

**So without further ado…**

Chapter 2

Sisca POV

"AAAAAHHH!" Shouts Jean-Luke, coming from behind. "Sneak Attack!" I immediately shoot my foot out to trip him. It works. He loses his balance and that gives me the opening, allowing me to grab his collar and fling him forward.

"WAAAHHH- OOF!" he shouts and grunts as he hits the floor.

This is how it's been for ten years, ever since we saved Minato and Kushina. Whenever we got the chance, we would sneak out to the abandoned construction site near Ryno's house to train. No there is no need for sneaking, seeing as we all live on our own…well not completely.

Jean-Luke still lives with his parents since he is 19, and is only allowed to have his own house after he turns 21, and Kizuato had to stay somewhere. I was gracious enough to allow him to stay with me, now Jean-Luke will never stop teasing me.

We haven't had any word from Minato or Kushina though. Kizuato explained to us that time is faster in our world, so one day for them equals two days for us. Meaning, Naruto and the others are only five years old by now. We'll probably be in our mid-thirties by the time they can start training. Speaking of which…

"Jean-Luke, you do realise sneak-attacks don't work if you yell them out loud, right?" I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How true." Kizuato states behind me, and I feel the cold metal of the kunai against my neck.

**'Dart, I did it again.'** Lose concentration for a few seconds while Kizuato is your opponent and your as good as dead.

"When did you…" I start to ask, but he spins me around to face him before I can finish.

"Never forget that enemy shinobi may be at every corner." He whispers, dangerously close to my face. Even if he wears a mask, this feels kind of…uncomfortable. As in the kind that makes-butterflies-in-my-stomach-for-no-apparent-reason uncomfortable. After a few seconds, he steps back.

"I'm afraid that training has to end now." He says, surprising me, and everyone else.

"Why?" asks Bradford, now 25, releasing his Chikyū Meisai-jutsu (Earth Camouflage), a technique he learnt from Kouhei, which allows him to blend in and even pass through solid rock.

"Yeah, we just started." Says Ryno, also 25, jumping down from the scaffolding he was on. Kizuato, now 27, simply taps the side of his head twice.

"Minato? Now?" I ask, 24 as of late. Jean-Luke stands up from his position on the ground.

"But it's only been five years in their time. Why would he be calling now?" he asks, and something clicks in my head.

"You don't think the kids are in trouble, do you?" I ask the guys hesitatingly. The reaction is immediate.

"Only one way to find out, right?"says Ryno after retrieving our weapons from the hidden spot of the unfinished building. He became our official weapon master five years ago, creating weapons best suited for us.

Jean-Luke got a specially crafted bo-staff, so strong that it couldn't break. Bradford got nun-chuks, which if he hit the ground with enough force and chakra, could cause a slight tremor. Ryno crafted some sais for himself, cruving the three blades slightly to make them look like flames. I received twin katana, which were able to slash through solid ice. Kizuato already had twin Silver Daggers, which he made himself.

As soon as we are equiped with our weapons, I create a Shadow Stone, something the others till struggle with, surprisingly. I hand the stone to Jean-Luke who turns it into a portal which sends us right into the Hokage's Office, where Minato, Kushina and the other parents are waiting. I can't help but smile as I see the other's faces, obviously perplexed with our sudden arrival.

"You called?" I ask Minato, hoping the situation isn't too serious.

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto POV

**'Ok who ever these guys are, they are seriouly crossing the line in kidnapping us.'** I thought angrily. Who the heck are these guys, thinking they could just sneak into the Village and kidnap us? Dad will defintely send shinobi to come and get us, if not come himself.

From my position under the guy's arm, I look back to see the others in the same position I am, only the guy carrying Kiba has Akamaru in a bag that bounces every time he lands and jumps off a tree branch. Sasuke and Kiba are kicking hard, like me in an attempt to loosen their grip, Shikamaru looks like he's trying to think of a smarter way to escape, and Hinata looks on the verge of tears.

Eventually they stop at a cave and go inside, placing us next to each other. I want to give them encouragement, but we've all been bound and gagged. The guy who was carrying me, obviously the leader, turns to the other four.

"Make sure noone gets in here." He tells them and they are outside after a slight nod. Kiba manages to wiggle himself free of the gag.

"What do you want with us?" he shouts at him. The man turns around to face us again, and starts making handsigns for a jutsu. He chuckles.

"Kid, I'm about to bring you a world of pain. Dream of Darkness Jutsu!" he shouts.

Suddenly, I'm back in the Leaf Village. I'm standing infront of all the villagers, but I can't see Mom or Dad. Everyone has disgusted looks on their faces, and they're shouting things at me.

"Monster!" somenone shouts. "Demon!" shouts someone else. "You don't belong here!" shouts another. Why are they saying these things? Dad would never let them…but Dad isn't here.

I run away, tears streaming down my face, running into darkness…until I bump into someone.

"Whoa, steady there kid." He says placing a hand on my shoulder. He looks like me…but with mom's hair. After he gently wipes away my tears, he hugs me, and I hug him back.

"No worries kid." He whispers.

Kiba POV

After the guys shouted the jutsu's name, I found myself in a forest of somesort, with a weird scent coming from my right. At first I can't make out what it is, but then it strikes me. Blood…Akamaru's blood.

"Akamaru!" I shout, running towards the scent. That's when I find him, or rather… his body. I kneel beside him, picking him up gently, holding him close. He isn't breathing.

"Akamaru…no…" is all I can say, as a dark abiss closes in around us.

**'This is my fault…' **"No, it isn't." says someone behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder, as he does Akamaru's body disappears.

When I turn to see who it is, a dog licks at my face, the way Akamaru does. I can't help but chuckle. The man that spoke to me looks almost like me. The dog that licked me nudges me closer to him, and I feel his arms around me. I gratefully hug him back.

"Everything will be fine now." He whispers.

Shikamaru POV

"Dream of Darkness!" the guy shouts, and I'm back in my house, in my room.

**'This such a drag…'** I thought as I stroll through the house, which is unusualy empty.

**'Something is wrong…' **"Mom? Dad?" I shout, turning the corner to the living room. "Are you guys he…" I stop when I see their bodies on the floor…covered in blood.

"Mom! Dad!" I shout running to them. I touch my father's cold skin.

**'No…this…can't be…true…' **I thought as the darkness closed in.

"It isn't." says my father's voice, but it isn't him. I look up and see a man that looks like me walking toward me, and as he does my parent's bodies fade away. When he places his hand on my shoulder, I jump forward and hug him. He doesn't protest.

"You'll be ok." He whispers.

Hinata POV

**'How am I…' **Somehow after the man said Dream of Darkness, I was back home.

"Hinata…" I hear my father's voice. When I turn to see him, I can't find him. I look everywhere but I still can't find him. Eventually, I sink to my knees.

**'My father's gone. He left me behind.'** I thought, crying, as the blackness closed in on me.

"No, he hasn't." says a woman voice behind me. I look to see a woman that looks like my mother but with my father's hair. She bends down and opens her arms, welcoming me for an embrace. I gladly except.

"It's alright now." She whispers as she smooths my hair.

Sasuke POV

**'Hang on…how am I…'** Instead of the cave, I'm standing infront of the Uchiha compound, but it's unusually quiet. I walk to my house.

"Mother? Father?" I shout after I enter the house. "Itachi? Are you here?" a noice comes from the living room. I decide to go check it out.

"Mother? Fathe…" I say as I open the door, only to find my parents and Itachi dead on the floor in a pool of blood, with Itachi still being stabbed by a man in a silver mask. He looks at me with cold, brown eyes, and starts to move toward me.

"St-stay away from me!" I shout, before closing my eyes.

"He won't hurt you." Says my father's voice, but it's not him. I open my eyes and see a man that looks like Itachi and me together standing in the man's place. He holds out his hand for me to take, and as soon as I do, I feel a lot safer.

"Nothing can harm you now." He tells me.

_In the Hokages Office_

Kizuato POV

"You called?" says Sisca smiling, possibly at the surprised faces of the other parents. I find it rather hilarious aswell, but find sense not to laugh like Jean-Luke just did. A slight grunt from him indicates that Bradford just elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes, but I'm curious. You seem a lot older than I expected." Says Minato.

"Time difference. One day here equals two days there." I answer, which explains everything. Then a woman with the Hyuuga clan's eyes steps forward, looking at us fearfully.

"Minato…who are they?" she asks, and Sisca answers.

"To answer your question, Hiromi." She says, taking everyone aback by saying her name, I suppose. "My name is Sisca, this is my brother Bradford, and my friends Kizuato, Ryno and Jean-Luke" At first everyone, except Minato and Kushina ofcourse, is in shock, but then the man that must be of the Nara clan finds his voice.

"How…how do you know her name?" he asks, and Bradford chuckles slightly.

"Her name isn't the only one we know, Shikaku." He says, taking them by surprise again, then Sisca decides it's time to get serious again.

"We know the children's names aswell, who, I assume, are the reason for our summoning?" This seems to bring some sense back into their faces.

"Yes, the children have been kidnapped, but we don't know by whom." States Kushina. Right after she says that, Sisca tense up, and seems to be staring into abiss. Shikaku notices it too.

"Is she ok?" he asks us, and we turn to her. Jean-Luke tries waving his hand inmfront of her face, but she doesn't respond. That's when I realise what's wrong.

"Hang on a moment." I say, before touching the side of her head. Immediately, I'm transported into her mindscape, where she is having a conversation with Hitomi and the others. Haruto sees me.

"Ah, Kizuato, good of you to join us." He says.

"All jokes aside. Do you have any idea where they could be right now?" Sisca asks. Kenta nods.

"Ayumi caught scent of their chakra right after you landed. They are about 5 degrees Northwest from the village, in a cave. We'll be heading to their mindscapes right now to offer them some comfort till you get there." He assures us. Sisca and I both nod and go back to reality.

"We know where they are." Sisca states immediately.

**Another cliffhanger, sorry again for taking so long to update.**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, third chapter. I want to say thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Arcami**

**Tsukiyo69**

**Thanks for the support.**

**I also want to add that this story won't have a coverpage like last time. I know what I want in the picture, but I need the photos of Naruto and his friends, and those that I find aren't good quality for me to draw, and/or are too tiny to see the details. So I'm sorry.**

**Anyhoo, here's the third chapter…**

Chapter 3

Sisca POV

"Yes, the children have been kidnapped, but we don't know by whom." States Kushina.

**'Sisca, do you have a minute?'** I hear Kouhei's voice in my mind, and immediately crossover into my mindscape.

"You heard, I suppose?" I ask, though the answer is obvious.

"Yes, we did." Hitomi tells me, looking worried. Haruto takes notice of something behind me, and smiles.

"Ah, Kizuato, good of you to join us." He says.

**'Kizuato?'** Looking back, I see him standing behind me. **'He must have crossed over into my mind.'** Then I remember the task at hand.

"All jokes aside. Do you have any idea where they could be right now?" I ask urgently. Kenta nods.

"Ayumi caught scent of their chakra right after you landed. They are about 5 degrees Northwest from the village, in a cave. We'll be heading to their mindscapes right now to offer them some comfort till you get there." He assures us. Both Kizuato and I nod and return to the others. I'm immediately met with the worried faces of the parents.

"We know where they are." I simply state. This causes most of the father's, esspecialy Fugaku, to look at me sceptically.

"You do? How?" Hiashi asks me. As if we got time for that now. Bradford and the others understand though and immediately come to my rescue.

"We'll explain later. Right now, saving the kids should be our top priority." Says Ryno, reminding them why Minato called us.

"Give us a few minutes to get our weapons." Says Kushina, already heading for the door. But Kizuato stops her.

"No, it's too risky." He says, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Whoever took the kids will be expecting Leaf Shinobi, not us." He adds. They consider this for a moment.

"He does have a point." Says Tsume. Hiromi looks at us.

"But are you sure you'll be able to handle the people that took them?" she asks us, and Jean-Luke laughs slightly.

"Of course, this will be a breeze." He states, before heading for the door, followed by Ryno and Bradford.

"We'll make sure they come back unharmed." Kizuato tells them, before taking my hand and heading for the door. I blush slightly at his touch.

**'Wait…why am I blushing?!' **I thought to myself, before hearing Haruto's laughter in my head. **'Shush up Haruto!'** I shout mentally, trying to hide my blush as we run through the gates, causing the rest, even Hitomi to laugh aswell.

**'Hitomi, I'm your reincarnation. You're supposed to be on my side!'**Hopefully the guys didn't notice, and hopefully we can get there in time.

After a few minutes we see a river up ahead. Kizuato releases my hand and allowes me to freeze the water to make a bridge.

Under the circumstances, it's fun to be able to use my powers freely. We could never do this in our world for safety reasons, and there were a lot of close calls, like the time I accidently froze the plumbing and Ryno had to defrost it without burning down the house in the process. As we cross the river, I remember the one time I had fun using my powers in our world.

_Flashback_

I had just turned seventeen, and my family decided that we would go on a camping trip. Kizuato went aswell, since he had been staying with us after much pleading with my parents.

I was walking along the riverbank, when I got an idea. I told my dad I was just going for a walk and headed further upriver. When I was far enough, I started practising with the water, using the movements of my arms to control it. After a few minutes a song popped into my head, and I couldn't help but sing it.

**"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**

**Not a footprint to be seen.**

**A kingdom of isolation**

**And it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.**

**Don't let them in,**

**Don't let them see.**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel**

**Don't let them know,**

**Well now they know.**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door**

**I don't care what they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered me anyway."**

I slowly put my foot on the water, which instatly froze underneath me. I start to run on the river, the water freezing every time my foot lands on it.

**"It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small.**

**And the fears that once controled me**

**Can't get to me at all**

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**

**I'm free**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry**

**Here I stand and here I stay**

**Let the storm rage on."**

Okay, I admit I started to go a bit crazy here. I used the water to form animals and then froze them into place. Then I started doing people, lifesize. With the whole square meter of water frozen around me, I made the ice figures scate on it.

**"My power flurries through the air into the ground.**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back, the past is in the past.**

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone**

**Here I stand in the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered me anyway."**

At that moment, someone started clapping behind me.

"Did anyone ever tell you you have a beautiful voice?" says Kizuato, who turned nineteen last week, walking on the ice towards me. I look down at my feet to hide my blush.

"Um, no." I say. He smiles at me, I think. It took a lot of arguing, but my parents finally won. I still remember my dad's words.

_"Noone wears a mask in this house, and I don't buy that story of him having a dangerous virus, Bradford." _

He does wear his mask whenever we go training though, or whenever my parents aren't around, and refuses to go out in public without it. In fact, Bradford, my parents and I are the only ones that know what his face looks like. However, Kizuato made us swore to secrecy on not revealing what he looks like to other people.

"Then you're overdue. You have a beautiul voice." He says smiling. Then he reaches into his pocket. "That reminds me. I was walking around that market yesterday, and I bought this for you." And with that he holds out a beautiful blue teardrop shaped necklace.

_End of flashback_

My hand automatically reaches for the necklace around my neck. I haven't taken it off in seven years. I still blush at that memory sometimes, and now is no exception.

However, Kizuato's hand on my shoulder brings me back to reality, and makes me realise that we reached our destination. There are four enemy ninja gaurding the entrance of the cave, and we hear Akamaru's barking coming from inside it.

"Ok, here's the plan." Kizuato whispers, turning to us. "you guys take care of this lot, while I go inside for the kids." We all nod silently, moving into position, and Bradford starts the onslaught.

"Chikyū āto: Kōyaku no bainzu." In translation, Earth Art: Vines of Strangulation. Slowly, yet unnoticed by the enemy-nin, the vines and roots of the plant life around us starts to grow and move towards them.

Just as one of them notices the vines, they shoot upward and wrap themselves around his neck, while the rest wrap themselves around the other three's feet. We run out of hiding to start the attack.

Bradford heads for the man that has the vines around his neck, and knocks him unconcious by punching him hard in the face. Jean-Luke goes for the one next to him and makes a few handsigns.

"Easutoraiku: Torunēdo· fu~yūrī." Air Strike: Tornado Fury is a rather nice jutsu. It traps the person yet attacks them at the same time, like this guy is going to find out.

After cutting the vines from his feet, you could visibly see he was getting freaked out. He tried to run out of the tornado, but the force just sent him spining backwards. When he tried to slash it, he got the same effect. Then he did something really dumb.

He threw a kunai at the tornado, and of course it just came flying back towards him. He did duck in time though, but since a tornado is circular, there was nothing else to do but stay down to avoid the kunai whizzing past his head.

Ryno went for the man closest to the cave entrance. It looked like the man had the same intentions, as he was reaching for his kunai, but Ryno anticapted it.

In an expert move, he flicks out his sais, let's the man drive his kunai through the openings, then twists them out of his hand, leaving him defeanceless. Ryno makes a swift upper kick at the guy and knocks him over.

"Kizuato, go!" I shout, letting him know there's an opening for him. He immediately runs for the entrance.

My opponent was already expecting me, as he threw four shiruken stars my way. But I use a trick I learnt from Avatar the Last Airbender, drawing water from plants. After taking enough water from a tree behind me, I bring the water in front on me as a shield, and after all the shiruken are blocked, I freeze the man with it.

At that moment we hear Kizuato scream from inside the cave, and the smell of burning flesh creeps up my nose.

**'Oh no.'** "Kizuato!"

**Cliffhanger…**

**For those who don't know, The famous Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela of South Africa passed away this week on the 5th of December at the age of 95. The South African Nation and possibly the whole world will remember him fondly. Rest in Peace, Madiba.**

**The song was 'Let it go' from the upcoming movie 'Frozen'.**

**Till next time everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I'm gonna try updating faster for you guys. My cousin was over from Cape Town this weekend and we hardly ever see him, so now you know why I took so long.**

**Again I want to say thanks to the reviewers:**

**The ninja of anime3**

**Arcami**

**Thanks for the support, and Arcami, I hope my PM answered your query about the jutsus.**

**Anyhoo, here is the fourth chapter.**

Chapter 4

Bradford POV

"Kizuato!" Sisca shouted after we heard his scream, and she immediately ran for the cave entrance, with the rest of us following, after Jean-Luke knocked his opponent unconcious.

When we got inside, I was met with a very confusing sight. The ninja that Kizuato must've fought was near the entrance of the cave, unconcious. Kizuato, however, was closer to the kids, with first degree burns on his arms and legs. Sisca immediately started to heal him with water. But what struck me more was that the burn marks still looked fresh, as if he had just been burned.

**'Hang on, if the guy's over there, who burnt…'** That was when I noticed Sasuke stance. Normally, it wouldn't bother me since Sasuke is always on his toes, but the way he was holding his hand infront of his mouth is what scared me.

**'He…he used Fire style…on Kizuato?'** I can hear Kaito's voice in my head.

**'I'm sorry. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen.'** By the sound of his voice I can tell he is as shaken as I am. Ryno, however, turns his shock into offence.

"Are you out of your mind kid?!" he shouts enraged. "He was saving your stupid life, and you attack him?!"

"Ryno! That's enough." Sisca scolds him. He had gone to far by her standards.

"But Sisca, he…" he tries to reason, but Sisca holds her ground.

"I said Enough. Our mission was to save these kids, not yell at them for attacking us." She tells him, and that catches Shikamaru's attention.

"Mission?" he asks. Jean-Luke turns to him and nods.

"Yup, the Fourth sent us." He assures them. Naruto doesn't look confinced though.

"Why should we trust you?" He asks us, suspiciously. Then out of nowhere, Sisca starts to sing the last stanza of Man's Road, the lullabye mom used to sing to us.

**"Moon rising, disguising lonely streets in gay displays**

**The stars fade, the night shade falls and makes the world afraid**

**It waits in silence for the sky to explode**

**Here I am on Man's Road, walking Man's Road, walking Man's Road**

**Walking Man's Road, walking Man's Road, walking Man's Road."**

"That song…" I hear Naruto say. When I turn to look at him, he is staring at Sisca in disbelief.

"I sang it to you when you were a baby Naruto." Sisca tells him, while working on Kizuato burns. "I suppose you can trust us now?" she asks. He nods silently, as if ashamed that he acted that way. When I look at the others, I see the same looks on their faces. Sisca pretends not to notice, and turns to me.

"You, Ryno and Jean-Luke get these kids home, I'll stay and treat Kizuato's burns." She tells us. Ryno and Jean-Luke nod, and take the kids outside. Before they leave, Naruto walks up to Sisca.

"I'll um…I'll ask my dad to send the Medical Core to help you." He tells her, in an apoligising tone. She smiles at him gently.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispers. "Now go on. Your parents are waiting." She tells him, and he follows them out. That leaves me, Sisca and an unconcious Kizuato.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I ask her, knowing that she always appears to be strong for our sake. She nods.

"Just make sure nothing happens to them, you know what Hiashi and Fugaku are like." She says teasingly, and I chuckle.

After I leave the cave, I find Ryno, Jean-Luke and the kids waiting for me.

"Ok, since two of our platoon have to stay behind, we'll have to carry two of you piggy-back, and the other three up-front." I explain, but Kiba doesn't seem to like that idea.

"Hang on, why can't we walk?" he asks me, kinda frustrated. Jean-Luke answered him.

"Do you feel like walking 500 miles to the village?" he asks, even though we aren't that far away, Kiba believes him.

"Ok, now that that's over, Shikamaru you'll ride piggy-back with me, Hinata I'll carry you. Sasuke you'll ride piggy-back with Ryno, Kiba you'll be carried, and Jean-Luke you'll carry Naruto." I say picking up Hinata and bending down so Shikamaru can get on my back.

As soon as everyone is in position, we ninja-jump through the trees towards the Leaf Village. It's quiet for a while until we reach the river, which is still frozen.

"How the heck is the river frozen?" Shikamaru asks me, as we run over the ice. "It's in the middle of summer." I hear Ryno and Jean-Luke chuckle slightly next to me.

"Yeah, that would be Sisca's doing." Jean-Luke answers. "We'll explain later."

"That reminds me, what are your names?" Asks Sasuke.

"I'm Ryno, The guy in green is Bradford and he's Jean-Luke." Answers Ryno. "The two back there were Sisca and Kizuato."

"Huh, weird names." Says Naruto, to which Jean-Luke sniggers.

"Coming from the person who's named after ramen fishcake." He states.

"Hey!" shouts Naruto pouting, and the kids start laughing, even Hinata giggles slightly.

Up ahead I see the Leaf Village gates, and then Kiba shouting.

"Hey, that wasn't 500 miles!" **'Oh boy.'**

Sisca POV

After Bradford left, I went back to work on Kizuato's burns.

**'Hitomi, I don't understand. Why did Sasuke attack Kizuato?' **I ask mentally.

**'That man at the cave entrance, he used a gen-jutsu called Dream of Darkness.'** She starts to explain. Haruto finishes her sentence.

**'The jutsu made them see their worst fear.'** He explains. **'Sasuke saw Kizuato killing his family.'** That just confuses me.

**'But he's never even met Kizuato.'** I tell them, frustrated. **'How could he have seen him?'**

**'His worst nightmare isn't necessarily Kizuato killing his family.'** States Kaito. **'It's just that he saw him doing it.'**

**'We suspect that whoever wanted them purposely ask the ninja to put that image in his head so he wouldn't trust him.'** Answers Kouhei. Just as I want to ask them if they know who that person is, Kizuato moans slightly.

I cut the connection and turn my full attention to him.

"Kizuato?" I say quietly. His eyes flutter open.

"Ugh…what happened?" he asks as he tries to push himself up with his hands, clearly not knowing their burnt. "Argh." He grunts as he quickly lifts his hands off the ground.

"Take it easy." I say, helping him lie back down. "You suffered a few first degree burns on your hands and legs." At this he looks at me oddly, but shakes his head.

"Where are the kids?" he asks me.

"On their way to the Leaf Village with Bradford and the others." I assure him. "They'll be sending the Medical Core when they get there." This sends him into one of his refusal states.

"That won't be necessary." He says, trying to sit up. I immediately put my hand on his shoulder and coax him down again.

"Oh no, you don't." I tell him sternly. "You can't even sit up on your own." He gives me a look as if to say I'm wrong but I hold my ground. "When the Medical Core gets here, you will except their treatment, got it?" I say, crossing my arms.

After a few minutes he sighs, seemingly excepting defeat.

"Fine, if we're gonna wait here, do you mind singing me something?" he asks me. Being caught off guard with that question, I don't know what to say.

"What do you want me to sing?" I ask hesitatingly. He seems to consider this for a moment before he answers.

"That song from The Hunger Games, The Hanging Tree." We had recently rented the movie, and both Kizuato and I had been hooked to the books. The song he was talking about only appeared in the last book, Mockingjay. I nod silently before I start to sing.

**"Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree**

**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it seem**

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."**

Kizuato closes his eyes, listening to the melody.

**"Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree**

**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it seem**

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."**

His breathing slows to a calm, easy pace.

**"Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree**

**Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it seem**

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."**

He looks almost asleep now, but atleast he's not trying to get up.

**"Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree**

**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it seem**

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."**

A few seconds after I finished, he starts to chuckle.

"What?" I ask him, wondering if he laughed at my singing.

"Nothing, I was just remembering the day I gave you that necklace." He says, looking pointedly at my neck. "I complimented you on your singing, right?" It's not much of question, since he knows that he did, but I answer anyway.

"Yes, you did." I say, my hand absentmindedly reaching for the necklace. Kizuato watches my hand as it does.

"Have you taken it off, since I gave it to you?" he asks me, and I give him a truthful answer.

"Not once." I say. I think I gain a smile from him.

"I'm glad. Atleast I know you care about me." That made no sense.

"What does that mean?" I ask, irritated. "Of course I care! Why wouldn't I?" he just starts to chuckle again.

"Your response just proves it even more." He says laughing. After his laughter died down, his brow furrows. "Hey, who burnt me, anyway?" Oh no, I had hoped he wouldn't ask me that question.

"Um…well…" I stutter, unsure what to say. Kizuato notices my hesitation.

"What is it?" he asks me, in the type of you-won't-get-out-of-this-one tone. Eventually, I crack.

"It was Sasuke." His eyes widen in shock, but before he can say anything, the Medical Core comes running in with a stretcher.

**Well, there you go.**

**The first song was 'Man's Road' from 'The Last Unicorn', and the second was 'The Hanging Tree' from 'The Hunger Games'. I was rather confused with this song, because the book says: No stranger would it BE. But when I listened to the Youtube version, it was: No stranger would it SEEM. So I went with the Youtube one.**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews please.**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here we go. Now this is gonna sound weird, but I want some help.**

**I've never been much of a comedian, and I want you readers to laugh a bit, so if you guys ever think of something that you would like to see happen in the fanfic, just leave your ideas in a review or if you want to keep it personal, send a PM. I would love to hear your hilarious ideas.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**The ninja of anime3**

**Tsukiyo69**

**Thanks for your support.**

Chapter 5

Minato POV

I really wasn't expecting this type of report when Sisca and the others came back. Or rather, when Bradford, Ryno and Jean-Luke came back. I look at the kids standing infront of me, all of them looking down at their feet, fidgeting nervously, obviously aware that they are in trouble.

"From what we heard from Bradford," I start, looking questiongly at each of them in turn, starting with Shikamaru on the left, and ending with Sasuke on the right. "Is that when they ran into the cave, they found their teammate Kizuato unconscious with several first degree burns on his arms and legs. These wounds were caused by Sasuke Uchiha using Fire Style jutsu."

Sasuke seems even more uncomfortable now, and Fugaku's intense stare doesn't help much. His older brother Itachi, though, has a look of simpathy on his face. He had returned from an ANBU Black Ops assignment a few minutes after Sisca and the others had left, and it took a lot of convicing to keep him from following them.

"Is this true, Sasuke?" I ask, trying to be as sincere as possible, after all their only five years old. "Did you use Fire Style against Kizuato?" Before he can answer though, someone answers for him.

"You can't blame him for his actions." Says Sisca, walking towards the children. "The ninja that cast that gen-jutsu on them is to blame." At this, Hiromi looks at her oddly.

"Gen-jutsu?" she asks. Sisca turns to look at her.

"Yes, it made the kids see their worst fears." She turns back to look at Hinata. "Hinata, you saw you're father leaving you behind, am I right?" When Hinata nods, the surprise on Hiashi's face is impossible to describe. She turns to Shikamaru.

"You saw your parents, but they were dead, weren't they?" When he looks at his feet, the answer is obvious. Shikaku and Yoshina exchange worried looks at their son. Sisca turns to Kiba.

"You saw Akamaru's body, and blamed yourself for his death." Kiba looks at Akamaru, who's standing next to him, with a sad look in his eyes. Akamaru looks back at him and whimpers slightly. Tsume and Kiba's older sister, Hana, look at him with worry. She turns to Sasuke.

"Your fear was altered so you would see Kizuato there, which caused you not to trust him. Thus you acted on impulse and attacked." She tells him. "But I assure you, he won't kill your family like you saw in your nightmare." This new piece of information shocks them. Mikoto looks at her son with worry. Finally, she turns to Naruto.

"You saw the villagers of the Leaf. They were calling you names, like Monster and Demon, and your parents weren't there to protect you." I hear Kushina gasp slightly behind me, and I know the same thought must be in her head.

Is that how Naruto would have been treated, if Sisca and her friends hadn't saved us that night? Would he have been shuned by the villagers because of the Nine-Tails? That is another subject that's been bothering me.

Since the night of the Kyuubi's attack, both my son and I have been Jinchuuruki, each of us having half of the Nine-Tails. My sensei, Jiraiya, told me that he had found signs of Akatsuki activity, esspecialy near the other Jinchuuruki villages. Everytime I thought of the Akatsuki, I see that masked man from the night of the attack. I fear that he might come back, this time for the both of us.

Apparently, Sisca's speech wasn't done yet.

"But someone was there to protect you." She says, causing everyone to look at her in confusion, including Bradford, Ryno and Jean-Luke. "Just as your nightmares were at their worst, someone came and protected each of you, am I right?" For a moment noone answers, then Hinata speaks up.

"Um…there was…a w-woman. S-she hugged me a-and told me…everything was going to be a-alright." A few seconds after she said that, Naruto starts to nod.

"Now that you mention it, there was someone there. As soon as he appeared I felt safer." Kiba looks surprised.

"I saw someone too" he shouts.

"Me too." Says Shikamaru. Sisca turns to Sasuke, who's looking at his feet.

"I admit that someone was there, and he told me not to attack Kizauto, but I didn't listen." He says shamefully, before looking at her in worry. "He's gonna be ok, right?" She nods at him, smiling gently.

"He only suffered minor burns. And he told me to tell you that he's impressed." At this, Sasuke looks at her confused.

"By what, me burning him?" She giggles slightly.

"Sort of, he was impressed by the fact that an Uchiha your age was able to accomplish the Fire Style jutsu," Sasuke looks visibly proud of himself. "and the fact that you caught him off guard." Ryno starts to chukle.

"Now that is an accomplishment." Bradford and Jean-Luke start laughing. "You guys won't believe all the times he's managed to sneak up on us without us knowing."

"Like now?" We all turn to look at the door in shock. Leaning against the door frame is Kizuato, with bandages on his hands and legs. Sisca seems shocked at first but shakes it off, glaring at him.

"Kizuato, you're supposed to be in the hospital!" Sisca scolds him, almost like Kushina does Naruto. Kizuato doesn't seem fazed.

"I said I would except the Medical Core's help, I didn't say I would except the Hospital's help." He states simply.

"Then how did you get yourself checked out?" asks Kushina.

"I didn't, I snuck out." This new information makes Sisca groan.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" She says, making him roll his eyes at her. The kids chuckle slightly. Kizuato looks at the kids.

"Have you told them yet?" He's obviously referring to them being their students. Sisca shakes her head. This seems to nip at Naruto's curiousity.

"Told us what?" Sisca looks at Kizuato before answering.

"I think you've all had enough drama for one day. We'll tell you tommorow. Right now, you guys need a good night's sleep." The children, esspecialy the boys, don't seem too pleased with that.

"But we're not tired." Says Kiba, with Akamaru barking in agreement. Sisca fakes surprise.

"Really? Cause you seem pretty tired to me." Kushina catches on to what she means.

"You know she's right, it's time you lot got to bed." She says picking up Naruto, the other mothers following suit with their children.

"But Mom…" protest Naruto.

"No nagging or you won't get ramen when we get home." This perks him up immediately.

"Yay, ramen!" He cheers as they walk through the door. As they leave, I hear Shikamaru mutter.

"He's almost as bad as Choji." To which Yoshina giggles. Itachi goes with Mikoto and Sasuke after receiving a nod from his father. After they all left, Fugku clears his throat.

"Thank you for saving the children." He tells them.

"It's our pleasure. But now, we have to think of what our next step is going to be." Says Sisca. This gets everyone thinking hard.

"I say we start to train the kids asap." Says Bradford. "What happened today may not be the only time." Tsume, who let Hana take Kiba, nods.

"He has a point, they'll need to know how to defend themselves." The others nod in agreement. I look at Sisca.

"Will you be staying in the village?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Kizuato, Bradford, Ryno and I can. I'm not sure about Jean-Luke." Jean-Luke lifts his hands up.

"As long as I'm here to train Naruto it doesn't matter much. I'll manage." He looks out the window. "I should probably get going."

"Should I make a Shadow Stone for you?" Sisca asks. He shakes his head.

"No need, I'll manage." He says, opening his hand to form a Stone which he throws at the wall, creating a portal. "See ya tommorow!" He shouts before jumping through. After he leaves Kizuato turns to me.

"Do you have any apartments open?" he asks me.

"Let me check." I tell him, walking over to the book where we keep record of the all the open apartments. I quickly scan through it. "We only have three, at the moment."

"That's fine, Kizuato and I will share one." Says Sisca. Ryno turns to me.

"Just give us a few minutes to get our stuff." He says, turning to the portal, but Hiashi stops him.

"Wait, Jean-Luke said as long as he is here to train Naruto, does that mean you each train someone specifically?" he asks, and Bradford nods.

"According to their Element, yes." Sisca continues.

"We've worked out that Naruto is the Air Elemental, like Jean-Luke. Sasuke is Lightning like Kizuato, Kiba is Fire like Ryno, Shikamaru is Earth like Bradford and Hinata is Water like myself." She explains.

"We'll be training them respectively." Says Kizuato, receiving a nod from Hiashi.

"The apartments will be ready for you when you get back." I assure them, giving them the keys to the apartments and allowing them to leave. Sisca turns to look at us.

"They're tougher than we think, ya know." She says before jumping through.

Sisca POV

Both Kizuato and I manage to land in my house. As I turn to go to my room, I hear the shifting of fabric.

"Since when do you take off your mask without my parents around?" I ask teasingly, he just shrugs and rolls his eyes at me. I giggle and go to my room to pack some clothes. He does the same.

When I'm finished, I go up to the balcony to wait for him. While I'm there, I hum the tune of The Hanging Tree.

"You know it sounds a lot nicer if you sing the words, right?" he says, coming onto the balcony with a bag on his back, and holding mine in his hand. I had left it inside. I look up and see that his mask is still off. What is with him?

"You ready to go?" he asks, forming a Shadow Stone in his hand. I nod, taking my bag from him and he forms a portal.

Again we land right outside of the apartment that Minato had set for us. He had given the key to Kizuato earlier, so he just unlocks the door and we walk straight in. It's rather quaint. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. I put my bag on the sofa and look around.

"It's rather nice, I must admit." I say looking at Kizuato. Something seems to be bothering him. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask, walking over to him. His next move catches me offgaurd, and I honestly don't know what to make of it.

He grabs my shoulders, leans forward and kisses me. Right on the lips, without warning. At first my eyes widen in surprise, but after a few seconds I close my eyes and lean into the kiss. After what seems like forever to me, he stops.

"I just had to do that, atleast once." He whispers, smiling at me. I smile back.

"It might not be the only time." I whisper back. His smile widens.

"I certainly hope not." He says, letting go of my shoulders, and heading for one of the bedrooms. "See you in the morning."

"Yes, goodnight." I say, blushing like mad and feeling possibly giddy with that I-just-had-my-first-kiss feeling. That's when Haruto wolf-whistles.

**'Shush up, Haruto!'**

**What do you think?**

**Please review and don't forget to leave some of your ideas.**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

Not even gonna bother with a Author's note.

Chapter 6

Ryno POV

I wake up to find myself in a strange room.

**'What the…'** That's when I remember everything that had happened yesterday. **'Oh yeah, I'm in the Leaf.'** I quickly get up and head for the bathroom. After quickly cleaning my face and brushing my teeth, I put on a clean set of clothing. Sisca made clothing that wouldn't stand out in the shinobi world, which I'm thankful for.

**'I should probably go meet up with them soon.' **When I head over to the kitchen, I remember that I didn't bring any food. **'Oh smart Ryno, real smart.'** Oh well, I'll just get something later. I'm running late as it is.

I head for the door, grabbing the keys on the way out. Just as I lock the door, a voice startles me.

"Why do you and your friends have to train my brother?"

"WOAH!" I shout, spinning around and grabbing my sais, only to find Itachi leaning against the wall. "Oh, it's only you Itachi, you startled me there."

"You haven't answered my question." He says, walking towards me. "Why does my brother have to train with you?"

**'How could he have…unless…'** "You listened in on the conversation?" I ask him.

"If something concerns my brother, I need to know." He says, with a type of brotherly concern. Guess there's no avoiding this.

"Ok, this is gonna seem confusing but, I'm the reincarnation of the first member of the Inuzuka clan, Kenta Inuzuka. My friends are each reincarnations of the first members of the Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Nara and Uchiha clans, like myself." I start to explain, then he interupts me with a question.

"Who's the reincarnation of the Uchiha?" he asks.

"The guy Sasuke burnt yesterday, Kizuato." I explain. "Anyway, the first of the clans had special abilities. They were able to manipulate the Elements. However, the reincarnations have to teach their decendants how to use those powers. That's where your brother and his friends come in, and why they were kidnapped." He seems to consider this for a moment, then out of the blue.

"I want to train along side my brother." **'What the heck?!'**

"Um, I'm not sure you can…as far as I know, only five decendants can use the Elements." He looks away. "But I'll ask Kizuato, maybe there is something you can learn." He looks at me with a smile, nods, and walks away.

**'Ok, I wanna say that was weird but since he is one of Kaito decendants, I'd rather not.' **I hear Kenta say in my mind.

**'You had beter not.'** Says Kaito, nearly scaring me to death with a voice that sounds a lot like Freddie Kruger from Nightmare on Elmstreet.

**'I'll pretend that I didn't hear that.'** I thought as I walked towards the Hokage's, I mean, Minato's Office.

**'By the way, expect Sisca and Kizuato to be holding hands or smiling at eachother constantly.' **Says Haruto, chuckling slightly.

**'Why?'** I ask mentally.

**'They might have had some lip contact last night.'** I gag mentally.

**'Like I really had to know THAT Haruto!'** Great, now I won't be able to look Sisca in the eye.

Bradford POV

**'WHAT?!'** I shout mentally at Kouhei.

**'It's true, he kissed her last night.'** He informs me again.

**'Why, that little…I'll show him a thing or two about him kissing my little sister'** I thought, already devising what I was gonna say to him.

**'Whoa, slow down there, I forgot to mention she kissed him back.'** That stops me in my tracks.

**'Say wha?'** I ask, unable to process what he had just said.

**'Seems as if she also has feelings for him. Don't tell me you didn't see that coming.'** That makes me think back at all the times when we had trained together. Kizuato always seemed to be taking it easy on her, and she always had a slight blush whenever he touched her hand.

**'If I'm trully honest, I did.'** I sigh. **'Guess my little sister is growing up.'**

I hear a stomach growling behind me and turn around to see Ryno clutching his stomach.

"Forgot to bring food?" I ask him. The look in his eyes says it all. I reach into my pocket for the extra apple that I took from the appartment and throw it to him. He catches it with one hand.

"Thanks." He says, taking a bite of the apple. "By the way, did you know Sisca and Kizuato…" Someone else finishes for him.

"Kissed last night?" We turn and see Jean-Luke in front of a closing portal. "Seems like I'm not the only one Haruto told."

"That reminds me, guess who I ran into this morning." Says Ryno, taking another bite of the apple.

"Kakashi?" asks Jean-Luke, as we start to walk towards the Hokage's Office.

"Nope, Itachi." He takes another bite. "He listened in on our conversation yesterday, and told me he wants to train with the kids aswell." I consider this for a moment.

"Is that even possible?" Ryno shrugs after taking another bite.

"I guess we should ask Kizuato." Jean-Luke points in front of us. Sisca is standing in front of the Hokage Building, next to Kizuato. When Sisca sees us, she smiles.

"Morning guys. Sleep well?" Wow, Kizuato's kiss must've done wonders. I've never seen her this perky before.

"Yeah, I did. Though I realised I didn't bring any food along." Says Ryno, making Kizuato and Sisca chuckle slightly. Kizuato turns to the building.

"Let's go. I think the kids are getting restless." He says, walking towards the building. I run to catch up to him.

"So, had fun kissing my sister last night?" This makes him stop in midstep.

"How did you…" His eyes are wide in surprise. I tap the side of my head the way he did when Minato called us. He facepalms.

"Haruto, I swear, if you weren't dead already, I'd kill you." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"I fine with it, just don't break my sister's heart or I'll kill you." I say threatingly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He says, turning and following the others, who have overtaken us.

**'Good, atleast we understand eachother.'** I smile as I follow him.

Sisca POV

"Finally, I've been dying to know what it is you want to tell us." Says Naruto right after I enter the office, closely followed by the others.

"Alright, but first, we have to show you something." I say receiving a slight groan from Naruto. I nod at the others, and we all hold out our right hands. In an instant, I've formed a snowflake, Ryno has made a fireball, Jean-Luke a tornado, Bradford a small pebble and Kizuato a lightning bolt.

The kids stare at us, perplexed by what we had just done. Now here comes the hard part. We walk over to our 'students' and take their right hands. Slowly, we place the Elements in their hands. At first they seem startled, but then they stare at the Elements in awe.

"This is what we wanted to tell you. You guys can cotrol the Elements, just like us." I explain, gaining looks from all of them.

"That's why we are going to teach you how to use this power." Says Kizuato, which cause them to look rather excited.

"Well, when do you guys wanna start?" I ask, though I can guess what the answer's gonna be.

"ASAP!" Shouts Naruto and Kiba simultaneously.

Soon afterwards, after we got suitable clothing for them, we were standing in an open area ready to start training them. There was only one problem.

"There's no water here." Water is rather essential to Hinata's training. I turn and take Hinata's hand. "Come on, Let's go find a pond or something to start your training."

"O-ok." She answers back in a tiny voice.

"We'll see you guys later, ok?" I shout to the others, who are busy with their own students.

"Sure." Responds Kizuato, smiling at me.

After a few minutes, we find a river. "That should work. Ok, the first thing you need to do, is to use flowing movements." I say, lifting up my arms and pushing them forward and back. "Almost like water itself. You try."

Hinata slowly starts to copy my movements. It seems like she's a natural at this. But something's wrong.

While I'm training her, I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching us. My suspicions are soon confirmed.

Jean-Luke POV

"Ok, let's try this. This is a trick I learnt from watching something." I tell Naruto, who seems very eager to learn the Air Element. "First you make a ball of air." I say demonstrating it the way Aang did. "Then you jump on quick." Again, I demonstrate. I circle Naruto a few times while he watches me.

"Cool, let me try." He says, coping the movements I had shown him. Soon, he forms a perfect ball of air.

"Now get on, quick." I tell him, but he seems to have understood this part wrong. He jumps on and spins around atleast five times before falling off and allowing the air to disperse.

"You have to balance on it like a top." I say as he gets up.

"You could have told me that sooner." He says. That's when we hear Hinata screaming. The others stop immediately and look in the direction of the scream. Hinata comes running towards us soon after.

"Hinata, what happened?" Asks Kizuato, obviously concerned over the fact that Sisca isn't with her. I get off my Air scooter and allow it to disperse. Hinata is in a state.

"W-we were t-training and…some n-ninja attacked u-us. Sisca-sensei stayed b-behind to h-hold them…off." I can see this visibly adds to Kizuato's worry.

Just as he stands up, we hear a branch break. We all look up and see Sisca. She has cuts on her face and arms, her clothing is torn, and one hand is around her waist. As she walks I can see she's limping. She leans onto a tree for support. When she takes her hand away from her waist, I see blood, lots of blood.

She looks at us before collapsing.

**I forgot to do this earlier. Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Tsukiyo69**

**Arcami**

**Thanks for your support.**

**Please Review.**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, left you with a huge cliffhanger last time, didn't I?**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**The ninja of anime3**

**Tsukiyo69**

**Arcami**

**Thanks for your support.**

Chapter 7

Kizuato POV

When Sisca collapsed, my mind went blank. The only thought I had was get to her as quickly as possible. I barely heard Bradford ordering Jean-Luke to go get the Medical Core and telling Ryno to take the kids to their parents. When I reached Sisca, I picked her up as gently as I could and held her close to me.

She was still breathing, which was a relieve, but it was rapid and uneven. Her pulse was weak aswell. Bradford was next to me soon after, checking over the wound at her waist, which seemed to be the worst of her injuries. I could tell that he was looking for something to stop the bloodflow. Without thinking, I ripped off my mask and handed it to him.

"Here, use this." Only now did I notice how dry my mouth was. Bradford was shocked at my gesture at first, but shook it off and grabbed the mask, rolling it up in a ball and pressing it against her wound. Her blood immediately started to soak through. We heard footsteps running towards us.

**'Please let it be the Medical Core, please let it be the Medical Core.'** "I got the kids to their moms and informed them what had happened. Fugaku and Minato are sending some shinobi to find out who attacked her." Says Ryno, kneeling down next to Bradford, his eyes widening in surprise when he sees me. Before he can say anything, Jean-Luke arrives with the Medical Core.

"Stand back, please." Orders one of them, taking Bradford's place next to her wound. I gently place Sisca on the ground before stepping back. While I watched Sisca intently, the words 'extreme bloodloss' and 'possible fractured ankle' flew past me. Eventually, they lift Sisca onto a stretcher. That's when some of the shinobi Minato and Fugaku sent come to ask us some questions.

"We'll have to take her to the hospital." Says one of them, before leaving with the others. At first, I'm not sure if I should follow them or not, but Bradford's hand on my shoulder makes me turn around.

"Go, she probably want to see you first." He tells me. "We'll handle these guys." I smile at him gratefully, before running after them.

When I reach the Hospital, I'm directed to the waiting room. While I'm there, I pace up and down, restless. Eventually I sit down, resting my head in my hands, remembering the day I realised I liked Sisca…

_Flashback_

I was watching Sisca with her friends while they were at the park. I had been doing so for a while, when Haruto inturupted my thoughts.

**'Why are you stalking her?'** What the…

**'I was not stalking her, I just got lost on the way back to the house.**' I retort. Haruto scoffs.

**'Yeah right, you were stalking her.'** He replies.

**'I was not.'** He seems to scoff again.

**'Dude, can't you just admit that you like her?'** After he said that, I turned and headed home.

_End of flashback_

Liked her? More like loved her. And I hadn't even told her that. I just kissed her last night, but was dumb enough not to tell her how I really feel. Nor find out if she feels the same way.

**'She does, ya know.'** Says Haruto. That sets my mind at peace, a little. A few minutes later, one of the doctors that had worked on Sisca steps into the room. Immediately, I stand up.

"Is Sisca going to be alright?" I ask, fear lacing my every word. The doctor smiles.

"She'll be fine. The cuts on her face and arms will heal soon enough, the wound in her waist has been taken care of. She might have to be on crutches for a little while because of her fractured ankle, but when that heals she'll be as good as new."

I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. The doctor looks at me for a while.

"Is your name Kizuato, by any chance?"I look up.

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask him. He points back at the door.

"She's been mumbling your name ever since we finished. I suppose she's looking for you. You can stay overnight if you want." That is the best news I have ever heard.

"Yes, please." I answer gratefully. The doctor leads me to the room where Sisca is. He closes the door behind me. I go sit on the chair next to her bed. Her breathing is more relaxed now. Slowly, as if I'm scared to wake her, I rest my hand on hers. I sit like this for what seems like hours. Eventually, I fall asleep.

Sisca POV

I open my eyes to a slightly blurry vision, with a blob of black on my right. After blinking a few times, my vision clears. I find myself in a white room, similar to a hospital.

**'Wait, I'm in a hospital?'** I cringe at a slight pain in my side, which reminds me what happened. I turn my head towards what used to be the blob of black. The sight that I find startles me at first, but then I feel only happiness.

Kizuato is fast asleep next to me, his one hand resting on mine. He looks so peaceful, I feel almost guilty about waking him up.

"Kizu…" I cough. Only now do I notice how dry my throat is. It seems as if that didn't work, so I try another method. Turning my hand as gently as possible, I take his hand in mine and squeeze slightly. He stirs slightly. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes. When his eyes meet mine, the first emotion I see is surprise, which is followed by relieve.

"Sisca, you're awake." I smile at him, but the scratching in my throat becomes unbearable.

"Water, please." I whisper dryly. Kizuato lets go of my hand to pour some water into a glas. He helps me up so I can drink the water. As soon as I do, I feel a lot better. "Thanks." I say. He chukles slightly.

"Darn, you scared me yesterday, when you collapsed like that." He adds nervously. "I almost thought I wouldn't get to tell you…" He abruptly stops here, as if he's afraid to say something. Only now do I notice his mask is gone.

"Hey, where is your mask?" He looks at me and chuckles.

"Bradford had to use something to stop the bloodflow coming from your wound." At this point he stops, stands up and kisses my forehead. "I seriously thought I was going to lose you." He closes his eyes, almost as if he is in pain. I carefully lift my hand and caress his cheek, making him open his eyes and look at me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I assure him. He smiles at me, and very gently puts his arms around me and hugs me. I hug him back, but freeze when he says three words I did not expect to hear.

"I love you." Those words almost make me want to cry of joy, and I am literally tearing up, but instead, I answer back.

"I love you too."

**Ok, I admit this chapter was short, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right?**

**Please review.**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! 16 reviews already. Thanks so much to the following reviewers:**

**The ninja of anime3**

**Tsukiyo69**

**Arcami**

**Guest (whoever you are)**

**You guys have made my day :D**

Chapter 8

Bradford POV

"So you guys are an official couple now?" asks Jean-Luke. We were visiting Sisca in the Hospital, only to find that Kizuato beat us to it, again. He's been spending the past few days with her whenever he could. If Jean-Luke hasn't caught onto that yet then he is the dumbest person alive.

"Since five days ago Jean-Luke." Replies Sisca, giving Kizuato a smiling glance. He smiles back at her, after giving her a kiss on the forehead. I suppose I'll have to get used to the fact that he doesn't wear his mask around her at all anymore.

"Oh, that reminds me." says Ryno slapping the side of his head. "Itachi cornered me five days ago, and he asked me if he can train with his brother and the other kids. I wanted to ask you earlier, Kizuato, but with all the drama that's been happening I haven't had the chance." Sisca and Kizuato seem to consider this for a moment.

"Is that even possible?" Sisca asks. Kizuato shrugs.

"I have heard of Chakra Elementals taking assistants. They would learn the same jutsus that they do, but can't do them as strongly as the Elementals." He explains.

"So basically, Itachi can learn all the Elemental Jutsus, but won't be able to do them as good as the kids." I simplify the situation.

"So he can train with them?" asks Sisca, and Kizuato nods. Somebody knocks at the door.

"Who could that be?" asks Kizuato, as I go to open the door. I'm nearly knocked over by Naruto as he comes running into the room.

"Sisca-sensei!" he shouts, and Sisca starts to laugh.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" she asks him.

"He insisted on seeing you." Says a nurse, giggling slightly at him. "Lady Hyuuga is here aswell." At this Sisca sit upright.

"Of course, she can come in." Ever since she could sit upright on her own, she insisted that she train Hinata further, even if she only teaches her how to use water for healing. She actually became a test dummy for Hinata, seeing as most of her cuts were taking longer to heal.

Hinata steps into the room and walks over to Sisca. Kizuato stands up and places her on the bed next to her.

"I've been practicing that healing trick you taught me." I've noticed that Hinata hardly stutters around Sisca anymore. But that's no surprise there. She always had a knack for handling kids. Even the shyest kid would warm up to her eventually.

Hinata takes the glass of water standing on the table next to her, and moves her hand above it. Slowly, the water rises out of the glass and onto her hand. Then, she places her hand on one of the cuts on Sisca's arm. After a few minutes she takes her hand away, and the cut is nothing more than a slightly visible scar.

"Well done Hinata." Says Sisca, smiling at her. "You're getting really good at this." Hinata smiles, seemingly proud of herself. Kizuato chuckles.

"We should probably get going, the others are waiting for us, right?" he says, to which Naruto nods.

"But Sasuke's brother is there aswell, don't know what he's doing here." Says Naruto with a frown on his face. We all give each other a knowing glance.

"You'll find out soon enough." Says Jean-Luke, waving to the door. "Come on let's go." Kizuato gives Sisca a kiss, at which Naruto gags. Ryno chuckles.

"Watch it, that may be you one day." Ryno whispers in Naruto's ear.

"Eww, gross." He retorts. We all start laughing, even Hinata giggles slightly. We head outside, leaving Hinata and Sisca to continue their lesson. On the way, I hear Jean-Luke whisper to Kizuato.

"She would make a great mom, don't you think?" Kizuato gives a double take, leaving us laughing. Outside, we meet Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Alright, let's head over to the training field. You too, Itachi." Says Kizuato. At this, the younger kids do a double take.

"But, Itachi isn't an Elemental." Says Sasuke.

"Not an official one, no, but he can learn your jutsus." I explain. Sasuke smiles at Itachi, who smiles back. Why do those two remind me so much of Sisca and I when we were younger?

When we get to the training field, Kizuato takes the lead, as usual.

"Ok, since Itachi is only starting today, and we're one sensei short, he'll have to share a lesson with one of you." Sasuke's hand shoots into the air.

"He can share a lesson with me." Typical brother relationship.

"Alright, let's get started." Sasuke and Itachi go off with Kizuato. Kiba and Akamaru head off with Ryno. And Naruto goes with Jean-Luke. That leaves me with Shikamaru.

"Ok, shall we pick up where we left off yesterday?" He doesn't even answer, he simply waves his hand over a rock next to him. It almost immediately floats upward to his hand. With one hand in his pocket, he shoves his arm forward in my direction, and the rock comes my way. I catch it in the same manner, using both hands. Then I return it to him.

We do this for a few minutes, until he asks me something I didn't expect.

"So, what's your world like?" he asks, returning the rock.

"What?" I ask him, shooting the rock back to him. He catches it with one hand.

"You and the other sensei's come from another world, don't you?" he says throwing the stone back to me.

"Use both hands, please." I tell him, not bothering to answer his question. He sighs, and eventually takes his hand out of his pocket. I throw the rock back to him.

"So, what is it like?" he asks me again, pushing the rock back toward me.

"What?" He looks at me oddly.

"Your world?" He asks me again.

"Well, it's…" I stop after catching the rock, a crazy thought popping into my head.

"One second." I say, dropping the rock and running towards Minato's office.

Minato POV

I had just come from a meeting with the Elders, considering the fact that the kids are too young to control the Elements, and the fact that I had so willing let a possible threat of enemy ninja into the village. Sometimes these Elders really get on my nerves. How the Third handled them is beyond me.

I was just going over some paperwork, when there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." To my surprise, it's Bradford.

"Bradford, what brings you here?" I query. "Aren't you supposed to be training Shikamaru?"

"I kinda want to ask a huge favour of you." This surprises me even more. "I was hoping that you could give me and the others permission to take the kids to our world?" What the…

"You do realise I have to ask the other parents permission for that, right?" I could already hear Hiashi and Fugaku's complaints and protests.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I want to give the kids a feel of what our world is like. Show them things. Let them have fun for atleast one day." He explains.

I admit that I like the idea of the kids having a whole day for themselves, not having to worry about enemy shinobi and things like that.

"Very well, I'll try and convince the others, but I won't guaranty anything." I explain.

"Thanks." He says, obviously relieved that I am considering his idea. "I should probably go back, Shikamaru's waiting for me." He bows, and leaves.

**Ok, super sorry I took soooo long to update, but my sister and I got guinea pigs, and they take a lot more caring for than I thought. So as you can guess I have been pretty busy.**

**I'll try and update faster.**

**Please review!**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here we go. Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**The ninja of anime3**

**Tsukiyo69**

**Arcami**

**Thanks for the suport. ;)**

Chapter 9

Sisca POV

"Go back, what?" Did I hear what Bradford just said?

"Take the kids, oh and Itachi to our world." He explains again. Hinata had gone home earlier, like the other kids. "Shikamaru asked me about our world and I thought: I don't know, we should go for it." Ryno lifts his finger.

"Incase you've forgotten, they have their own manga in our world." He points out. Jean-Luke nods and adds.

"And it doesn't end well for three of the group that you want to take along." He was referring to the fact that Naruto's parents are dead, Sasuke's were killed by Itachi, Itachi joins the Akatsuki and Sasuke has the Cursed Mark and joins Orochimaru. Oh, and the fact that Sasuke kills Itachi in the Shippuden series. Kizuato nods.

"He's right, they can't know about that." But…

"No they can, we just explain that because we were there, it changed." I say, proving a valid point. "They'll know what was supposed to happen, and what might happen, and they'll be able to stop it." They consider this for a moment. Finally, Kizuato sighs.

"She does have a point." He says, before adding. "But there's still one problem." We all look at him, confused.

"What?" asks Bradford. Kizuato chuckles.

"Where are we going to take them?" he answers. We all start thinking hard about it.

"Why not Ratanga Junction, in Cape Town?" Jean-Luke says. Ryno looks confused.

"Where?" I answer for Jean-Luke.

"In South Africa. My family went there on holiday once." I look at Bradford and giggle. "Remember the Monkey Falls?" He starts laughing.

"Oh yeah, I think I might have swallowed a bug on that one." We all laugh. Jean-Luke comes up with another suggestion.

"Or we could take them to Disney World." Again, not a bad idea.

"Well, decide on what later. But they are going to need clothing." Ryno points out.

"As long as I have their measurements, I'll make them something." I assure them. That's when Lady Tsunade, and her assistant, Shizune, walk into the room. TonTon is, as always, in Shizune's arms.

I had befriended Shizune a few days ago, and she taught me a couple of healing tricks. At first it was weird getting used to the fact that TonTon went everywhere with her, but eventually, I took a liking to him.

"I have some good news and some bad news." Starts Tsunade, which causes us to look at her with worry. "The good news, is that Sisca can leave the Hospital as long as she has crutches." Shizune places a pair of crutches next to me. This makes me smile slightly, but then I remember there's bad news, too.

"And the bad news?" I ask hesitatingly. Tsunade puts her hand to her chin, closing her eyes.

"Something about that wound on your waist was bothering me." she says, and I look at my waist. "It was taking much longer to heal than it should. So, I checked it while you were asleep." She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"It seems like the blade that cut you was poisoned." At this, Kizuato looks at me with worry. "I worked out the antidote and gave it to you while you were sleeping, but because the poison had been in your bloodstream for a while, there may be a few lasting effects."

As slowly and gently as possible, I swing my legs off of the bed and grab the crutches, getting ready to stand.

"Like what?" Just when I stand up, a dizzy spell hits me. I grasp the side of my head in pain, and start to fall. Kizuato catches me before I hit the floor though.

"Like dizzy spells, nausea and sometimes fatigue." Says Tsunade, a little too late.

"You could have warned her sooner, ya know." Says Kizuato irratatingly, letting me lean on him for support.

"No Kizuato, it's my fault for not letting her finish." I tell him. He looks at me.

"Do you want me to help you home?" he asks me in a sincere voice. I gratefully except with a nod.

"We'll bring your things to you later." Says Bradford, refering to my clothing and bathroom utensils.

"Thanks." And with that, he takes me home.

At first, it's hard getting used to the crutches, so most of the way I was leaning on Kizuato more than the crutches, but he doesn't seem to mind.

When we reach the apartment, Kizuato unlocks the door and helps me to my room. By then, I'm absolutely exhausted. Kizuato helps me into bed and runs his hand through my hair.

"You get some rest." He whispers, and I almost immediately fall asleep.

Then, I start dreaming. At first, I can't make out what's going on, until I recognize the Cornucopia, from The Hunger Games. When I look down at my feet, I see I'm standing on a platform.

**'I'm a tribute.'** I think, looking at the other tributes on my left, and I nearly faint.

Closest to me is Hinata, looking scared to death. Next to her is Shikamaru, who stands with his hands in his pockets, as if not caring for the fact that he might die. Kiba stands further on, with such a feral look in his eyes it scares me. Naruto, who has a similar but more ficious look, is near the end. Sasuke nearly makes me fall off the platform. He has the Cursed Mark's markings on his face and neck, and is staring at something next to me intently. When I turn to see what it is, I nearly lose consciousness again.

It's Itachi, wearing the Akutsuki robe. Pain is on the platform next to him, staring dead ahead, not acknowledging anyone. Pain was among the three Naruto characters that scared me, with Kabuto before Pain, who ironically is standing next to him. Then a pang of worry fills me.

**'If Kabuto is here, that means…'** Sure enough, standing at the end is Orochimaru. He was number 1 on my scary list. For some reason, he's staring at me and occasionaly licks his lips. I have just enough time to see all five, technically six, members of the Sound Five, Kimimaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Tayuya, whom I nicknamed Bones, Twins, Fatty, Spidey and Creepy Girl Musician, before the gong sounds.

At once everyone starts running. Pain, Itachi and Kabuto run into the forest, with out even taking supplies. The rest fight over them. It seems that the Sound Five are the Careers, since they are ganging up on the kids. I decide to make a run for it.

Kiba attacks Sakon and Ukon, effectively slashing both of their necks with a knife that he picked up, before being killed by Kidomaru. Shikamaru seems to simply give up against Jirobo and allows him to beat him to pulp. Sasuke and Naruto are both fighting furiosly against eachother, seemingly unaware that Kimimaru is sneaking up behind them, spears of bones in both of his hands.

By that time, I've reached the Cornucopia, and turn around just in time to see Tayuya kill Hinata before Orochimaru forces me against the cold metal of the horn. He stares at me with a seductive look in his eyes and licks his lips again.

"I'm afraid that your dear Kizuato isn't here to save you now." And with that he bites my neck.

I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming, grasping at my neck. After I finished screaming, I start panting. I do this for a few moments before I hear footsteps, and Kizuato comes into the room.

Kizuato POV

When I heard Sisca's scream, I sprang out of bed. When I reached her door, I could hear her panting. As I step in the room, I can see beads of sweat rolling off her forehead.

"Are you ok?" I ask, worry lacing my every word. "What happened?" She struggles to answer.

"I-it was…a-a nightmare." She manages to stutter. I quickly go to the bathroom and fetch her a glass of water. After she drank it, she explains her nightmare.

"We were in the Hunger Games." She starts. "Me, the kids, Itachi, Pain, the Sound Five, Kabuto and…" She hesitates. "And Orochimaru." She looks down at the glass in her hands. She slowly hands it to me. I take it and place it on her bedside table.

"He attacked me, and said that you weren't there to protect me…" She closes her eyes tightly, and a tear rolls down her check. After gently wiping the tear away with my hand, I put my arms around her. She leans in and buries herself against my shoulder. I start to smooth her hair with my hand.

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real." I assure her. "And don't forget, no matter what, I'll always be there to protect you." She looks up at me, teary eyed, and smiles gratefully.

"Thank you." Her voice is barely audible. I kiss her forehead, and help her lie back down.

"Come on, try and get some rest." I turn to leave before her hand catches mine.

"Wait, please stay with me." She whispers. I smile at her before climbing under the covers with her, my arms around her and her head resting against my shoulder. Her breathing soon calms down to a calm pace. Eventually, we both fall asleep.

**And there you go.**

**I can't decide where they are going to take the kids for their fieldtrip, so please leave a few ideas for me in a review.**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Arcami**

**Tsukiyo69**

**The ninja of anime3**

**Here you go.**

Chapter 10

Kiba POV

'Ok, this is weird.' I thought as Sisca-sensei sews yet another piece of fabric together.

"Why are you making clothes?" I ask, as she lifts the piece of fabric, which looks like a dress of somesort, and holds it to Hinata, who is the only one of us that hasn't been through that yet. All of us are standing with weird looking clothing that Sisca-sensei made.

"That, Kiba, must remain a surprise until further notice." That wasn't the answer I was looking for. Apprently, Naruto didn't want that answer, either.

"Aah, come on, can't you atleast give us a hint?" Shikamaru nods.

"Yeah, you and the other sensei's have been awfully secrective recently." And that is true.

Earlier today, Bradford-sensei, Ryno-sensei and Jean-Luke-sensei left telling me, Shikamaru and Naruto that they would be back after making a few travel arrangments. Then Itachi told us that he had caught Kizuato-sensei talking with our parents about some surprise. And now Sisca-sensei was making us clothing.

Speaking of Sisca and Kizuato-sensei, they seem to be really happy together. He is almost always with her actually. Except now of course. It's been about three weeks since Sisca-sensei came out of the Hospital, and her leg is all healed up now.

Suddenly, the door opens, and in come our parents and the other sensei's. then I notice that all of our parents are holding backpacks.

"Are you going on a mission?" asks Sasuke, reading my thoughts. His mother laughs.

"Nope, your going on a trip." She says and each of our parents hand us the backpacks. We all stare at them, confused.

"What do you mean WE'RE going on a trip?" asks Naruto, and his dad smiles.

"I think your sensei's should explain that one." He says, and we all turn to them.

"Shikamaru, you remember when you asked me what our world is like, right?" and Shikamaru nods.

"Well, we thought you guys would like it a lot more if we showed you." It takes us a second to catch on.

"Wait, you mean your taking us to your world?!" I ask, surprised. The sensei's nod. Just to confrim it, I turn to our parents, and they nod aswell. Kizuato-sensei chuckles.

"It took a lot of confincing but I got your father to say yes Hinata." He says smiling. "Your's too, Sasuke." Sisca-sensei turns to us.

"Those backpacks are the things you'll need for the trip, and the clothing I made you are what you guys are going to wear there." We all look at eachother, excited. Jean-Luke-sensei looks surprised.

"What are you guys still standing here for?" he asks. "Go on, get dressed." We all rush to separate rooms to get dressed.

Hinata POV

After I get the dress over my head, I turn to the mirror. I see that I'm wearing a navy coloured short sleeve dress. The dress goes down to my knee. Across my middle is a white belt. Sisca-sensei comes into the room, carrying a pair of shoes that are the same colour as the dress.

"Does it fit?" she asks, smiling at me. Whenever I see that smile, it reminds me of that woman, who was revealed to be Hitomi Hyuuga, my ancestor, and I feel that I can do nothing else but smile back.

"It fits perfectly Sensei." I tell her, as she hands me the shoes. Only now do I notice that the shoes have white polkadots on them. She takes some of my hair and pulls it back, before putting a white heart-shaped clip in my hair.

"There, now you look just like a five year old from my world." Then she gets a serious look on her face. "Listen, Hinata, we've already told your parents about this, but you guys need to know this aswell." She reaches behind her and takes out something that looks like a manga, and hands it to me. When I see the cover, I nearly faint.

"Yep, that's you and Naruto, when you guys are sixteen." She says, pointing to the cover. "You guys are a manga in our world, however the story is different." She says. "Since the other Sensei's and I were here, it ended differently." She doesn't explain further than this though.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and fix up Naruto and Kiba's faces. We can't have them running around our world with whiskers and claw marks, can we?" she smiles at me, but before she walks through the door, she stops.

"By the way, while we are there, you kids will have to be called different names, otherwise people might get suspicious. So starting now, you are Hannah, Naruto is Nathan, Kiba is Kyle, Shikamaru is Simon and Sasuke is Stefan. Oh and Itachi is Isaac." She smiles at me. "Ok, Hannah?"

"Yes, sensei…oh wait, I shouldn't call you sensei should I?" I ask. She giggles.

"Preferably not." And she leaves.

When I come out of the room, I see Itac… I mean Isaac wearing a white shirt and a black Leather Jacket, as Jean-Luke-sensei calls it. He is also wearing pants, made of a material that Sisca-sensei calls denim, that go down to his knee, and shoes that Bradford-sensei calls sneakers.

Kyle is wearing a red short sleeved shirt and black trousers, along with his own pair of sneakers. I admit he looks strange with out his claw marks.

Simon is wearing a sleeveless gray shirt with a sleeveless light green hodie, brown pants that come to just above his knee, and brown sandals.

Nathan is wearing an orange t-shirt and white shorts, as well as white sneakers. He doesn't have his whisker marks either.

Stefan is wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black pants that go just below his knee, and black sandals.

"Wow, Hina…I mean Hannah, you look great." Says Nathan, making me blush.

"You too, N-Nathan." I say, smiling sligthly. Then the senseis come in, carrying backpacks.

"Ready to go?" Asks Kizuato-sensei. Simon looks at them oddly.

"How come we have to change, but you don't?" he asks, pointing out the fact that they are still wearing their clothing.

"For some reason, our clothes change automatically when we jump through the portal." Explains Bradford-sensei. I turn to my parents and hug them good bye. Most of the others do the same.

Kizuato-sensei opens his palm and a strange rock forms.

"This is what we use to form the protal to go to our world." He says, throwing the rock towards a wall. We all look at eachother nervously. Even Isaac looks nervous.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly save." Says Sisca-sensei, taking my hand and wlaking towards the portal. Just before we jump through I close my eyes shut.

When we land again, a cool breeze hits my face, and I smell salt in the air. Eleven pairs of feet landing on the ground tells me that the others are here.

"Ok, you guys can open you're eyes now." Apperently I wasn't the only one to close my eyes. When I do open them, I gasp in shock.

We are standing on the edge of a mountain, facing what seems to be the ocean. Below us are buildings and streets. The view is so incredible it takes my breath away.

"Kids, welcome to Cape Town." Says Jean-Luke-sensei. Sisca-sensei giggles.

"Being less specific, welcome to our world."

**And there you have it. Sorry it took so long.**

**Please review.**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me again. Really sorry I took so long to update on the last chapter. I'll try and be quicker though.**

**Anyway, thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Tsukiyo69**

**Arcami**

**The ninja of anime3**

**And here we go…**

Chapter 11

Sisca POV

I giggled slightly at the kids expressions. Hinata was staring at the ocean with a look of wonder in her eyes. Kiba was staring at the city below, his mouth slightly open. Shikamaru was staring at the sky, possibly cloud watching. Sasuke and Itachi were staring at the land scape in all. Naruto…I have no idea what he's staring at but his mouth was agape.

"Woah." I heard him whisper. Jean-Luke chuckled.

"Pretty cool, right?" he asked, all of them nodded. Itachi looked at me.

"Are we on a mountain of some sort?" he asked and I nodded.

"This is called Table Mountain." That's when Shikamaru looked at me with an odd expression. "It's called that because from afar it looks flat, and on windy days the clouds blow over the top, so it looks like a white tablecloth." I explain. Bradford notices that Hinata is staring at something in the distance.

"Is something wrong, Hannah?" reminding me that we have to call them by their English names. Hannah points into the distance.

"What is that island called?" she asks. This time Kizuato answers.

"That is Robben Island. On it is a very famous prison." Stefan seems intrigued.

"Has anyone ever managed to escape?" he asks. Ryno puts his hand to his chin, like he always does when he's thinking.

"Not sure, but if they tried, they either drowned or they were caught." He says, making Nathan shudder. Two very familiar voices lighten the mood.

"Sisca! Bradford!" they shout simultaneously. I turn around, smiling.

"Thinus! Daniel!" I shout back, waving. Bradford walks forward, giving Thinus a handshake.

"How's it goin' cous'?" asks Daniel, giving me a hug.

"Fine thanks." I turn to the kids, who seem very confused at this point. "Everyone, these are my twin cousins, Thinus and Daniel, they live here in Cape Town. Thinus, Daniel, these are the kids we were telling you about." The kids all seem to freeze, presumably wondering if I told the twins who they are.

"Hey there." Says Thinus, looking at Nathan. "You must be Nathan?" His question seems to relief them.

"Yeah, I am." He answers back. This time Daniel answers.

"We heard that you like pranks, right?" This seems to get Nathan going.

"I sure do!" He shouts.

"Then the three of us are gonna get along great." Shouts Thinus, before turning to everyone else. "So, is everyone ready for their official tour of Cape Town?" The reaction is immediate.

"Yeah!" Kyle and Nathan shout simultaneously, Stefan gives an excited smile to Isaac, who gives one in return, Simon rolls his eyes, but has a slight smile on his face and Hannah smiles gently. The twins start to lead them towards the cable cars.

"Why is it that your cousins always remind me of Fred and George from Harry Potter?" Kizuato whispers in my ear, having met them a few times before. I giggle in response.

Just then, a bark comes from Kyle's backpack. We all turn to look at him. Ryno facepalms.

"Please don't tell me you brought Akamaru along." Kyle gives a guilty smile. The real plan was that Kyle leaves Akamaru in their world, but obviously he didn't listen.

"Your dog's name is Akamaru?" Ask Thinus.

**'Oh shoot, we forgot to make an English name for Akamaru!'**

"Huh, big fan of Naruto then, right?" he asks. I think we all mentally sighed.

**'That…was too close.'** I hear Haruto say.

"Oh well, lucky enough our dad works here. He'll let us through." Daniel assures us. And with that said, we went towards the cable cars.

(Quick Author's Note: I would advice you readers to read this part while listening to some pop music of your choice. My personal favourite is Shooting Star by Owl City, but I'll leave it to you to decide. There won't be any dialogue during this part.)

No particular POV

Going down the mountain in the cable cars, Nathan and his friends were amazed by all the sights. Each had their own window to look out of, and every time one of them saw something that interested them, they would yell and everyone would go rushing to that window, trying to see what the other had seen. Luckily, no one else was in the cable car, except them. When they reached the bottom, they boarded a bus that was driving through the city.

They stared in amazement at each of the tall buildings, almost bending backward each time. Their first stop was Cool Runnings. Each of the kids got into a sled, and were being pulled to the top. When they reached it, they released the brakes of the sled. In no time at all, they were whizzing to the bottom, laughing at each twist and turn. They were carefull not to crash into each other though.

Their next visit was The Ice Station, at The Grand West Casino. Each was given their own pair of ice skates, and as soon as the laces were tied, made their way on to the ice. The first fifteen minutes consisted more of slipping and sliding, but soon, they got the hang of it. They were also amazed by the spectacular figure skating that Sisca did during a song that was being played.

After a quick-lunch and drink they were off again. Their next stop was The Scratch Patch. Each child was given a bowl, and they were able to take as many multi coloured pebbles as they wanted. Each of them looked for a specific colour rock to their liking. Afterward, Kizuato took one rock from each of them, and made pendants for them.

The next stop was The Science Centre. I do believe they had the most fun here. At the table where you test your mind power by moving a ball, Isaac and Stefan were competing furiously. Nathan kept scaring people with the head on a plate trick. Simon seemed extremely fascinated by the Infinite Mirror, and Kyle had a hard time staying upright after his go in the Spinning Exercise Wheel. Hannah seemed to like the Smoke Ring Maker more.

The last visit of the day was Ratanga Junction. Their favourite ride was the Diamond Devil. As it was going towards the top, they would sit with anticipation for the thrill to begin. When it did, the excitement with each twist and turn and the speed sent them into laughing fits. At every ride they bought pictures of them selves, to show their parents when they got home. Finally after a long day of adventure, they went to the house where they would be staying over night.

(Ok, The part's over. Sorry if it was vague at some points, I see the images in my head, but I can never seem to put them perfectly on paper. I tried my best though. If the song isn't over yet, you can pause it, or finish listening to it before you continue reading.)

Kizuato POV

After dinner, all the kids were in PJ's, each doing their own thing. Nathan was reading a comic book that Jean-Luke had bought him at The Grand West Casino, Simon was star-watching through the window, Stefan and Isaac were looking through some science books that they had bought at The Science Centre. Kyle was going through his new-found rock collection with Akamaru, and Hannah was sitting one the couch with Sisca, going through the Ratanga Junction photos, giggling occasionally when they thought someone's face look funny, most of the time Nathan's. The other guys were playing cards. Jean-Luke suddenly stretched, yawning.

"What a great day this was." Sisca sighed.

"And a long one at that. I suggest we go to bed." At this, Nathan puts his comic down in protest.

"But we aren't tired." He states, even though he nearly swallows us with a yawn seconds after he said that. Sisca puts her hand to her chin, thinking hard about something, then snaps her fingers.

"Ryno, you brought your guitar, right?" she asks him, he nods. "Could you go and get it, please?" As he walks towards his room, he asks.

"What song do you have in mind?" She responds.

"Slipping Through My Fingers." After he leaves Simon turns to Sisca.

"What was that?" She giggles.

"It's a song my mom taught me once." And with that, Ryno comes in, carrying the Acoustic Guitar. He sits on the couch.

"Ok, let's just get this baby in tune." He mutters, plucking at the first string, which gives off a really false high-pitched sound. He pulls a face. "Yeesh, that's way out of tune." He says, making the kids laugh, who by now have made their way over to Sisca, most of them sitting on the floor, except Hannah. When he finally gets the guitar in tune, he starts playing the intro music, and then Sisca begins to sing.

**"Schoolbag in hand,**

**She leaves home in the early morning**

**Waving goodbye**

**With an absent-minded smile**

**I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness**

**And I have to sit down for a while."**

Ryno plays a slight upbeat on the guitar as the chorus tune starts.

**"The feeling that I'm losing her forever**

**And without really entering her world**

**I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter**

**That funny little girl."**

Hannah rests her head against Sisca chest as she sways slightly to the music, while the other seem to lie down, Stefan resting his head against Isaac, who has his back to the couch. I sing silently with Sisca at the chorus.

**"Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**I try to capture every minute**

**The feeling in it**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**Do I really see what's in her mind**

**Each time I think I'm close to knowing**

**She keeps on growing**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time"**

At this point, all the kids are struggling to keep their eyes open, and it looks like Hannah is already gone.

**"Sleep in our eyes**

**Her and me at the breakfast table**

**Barely awake**

**I let precious time go by**

**Then when she's gone**

**There's that odd melancholy feeling**

**And a sense of guilt I can't deny.**

**What happen to those wonderful adventures**

**The places I had planned for us to go**

**Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't**

**And why I just don't know.**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**I try to capture every minute**

**The feeling in it**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**Do I really see what's in her mind**

**Each time I think I'm close to knowing**

**She keeps on growing**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time"**

Half way through the chorus she gives me a look saying that she knows that I've been singing very quietly along with her, and that she wants me to sing louder. So we turn the bridge and the last line into a duet.

**"Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture**

**And save it from the funny tricks of time**

**Slipping through my fingers"**

The all look asleep now, but we finish the song anyway, after Ryno finishes playing the melody.

**"Schoolbag in hand,**

**She leaves home in the early morning**

**Waving goodbye**

**With an absent-minded smile."**

When the guitar finishes playing, all we hear are the snores of the sleeping kids, surprisingly even Isaac couldn't stay awake. Bradford chuckles softly.

"That didn't take much." We all chuckle. Sisca picks Hannah up gently, being careful not to wake her.

"Let's get them to bed." She whispers, as she carries her to her room. We each take a kid to their room. I had a job trying to carry two kids, luckily, Sisca came and took Stefan off my hands.

After I got Isaac settled, Sisca came and gave me a kiss.

"Goodnight." She whispers, before turning to go to her room. Sensing opportunity, I grab her hand.

"Are you sure you won't have any nightmares?" I ask, to which she smiles.

"Not if your there." And with that, we walk hand in hand to her room.

**And there we go.**

**The song was Slipping Through My Fingers by ABBA. It's also sung Meryl Streep in the movie Mamma Mia.**

**Please review.**

**Till Next Time, Ciao!**


End file.
